The Track
by Thn0715
Summary: Hotch, Morgan, and a running track.  Need I say more?  Written for a dear friend.  HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRUMMIE!  Disclaimer - I don't own Criminal Minds or it's characters.


**A/N: *singing off key* Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear _BRUMMIE_! Happy Birthday to you! Here is your present! Hope you enjoy! ~Thn**

**

* * *

**

Rossi was standing at Reid's desk reviewing a case file they were to consult on. JJ was sitting on the edge of Prentiss' desk indulging in a bit of early morning gossip, as was her daily ritual before heading to her office. Everyone was in exceptionally early…except for the two most likely candidates.

"Do you find it odd that everyone is already here except Hotch and Morgan?" Reid asked.

"It's definitely unusual," Rossi replied.

Just then, a very giddy looking Penelope Garcia came scurrying into the bullpen sporting new black streaks in her now famously red hair, and a mischievous grin on her face. She bounced her way to Prentiss and JJ and leaned to whisper to them. Both women sat up straight and looked at each other with surprised eyes.

"Seriously?" they heard JJ ask. Garcia nodded vigorously, grinning even wider.

"Oh, this I've gotta see." Prentiss jumped up and the three women sprinted for the elevators.

Reid looked at Rossi, confused. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know," he said, scratching his beard. "Let's go find out."

They followed the women out of the BAU, through the gym to the outdoor running track. Now they understood what had Garcia in such a tizzy. Morgan was running the track in black gym shorts and a black muscle shirt, sunglasses firmly in place. That site alone was not very unusual, but the site of his running partner was…Hotch, clad in navy gym shorts and a light grey tank top, also sporting his trademark shades. Both were drenched in sweat, shirts sticking to their torsos, Hotch's hair plastered against his forehead.

They watched as the two men paused at the side of the track. Hotch jogged in place while Morgan peeled his soaked shirt off. He handed Hotch a bottle of water. He took a drink before dumping half the bottle over his head. Morgan did the same with his bottle, causing Garcia to let out an excited squeak. JJ's mouth hung open and Prentiss fanned herself. Rossi and Reid couldn't help but chuckle at their normally well-composed female counterparts.

"Hey Hotch," Morgan breathed heavily, "looks like we have an audience."

"Yeah," he replied breathless. "I noticed."

"Want to give them a show?" Morgan grinned.

"What did you have in mind?"

They put down their water bottles and began jogging again.

"This is the last lap, right?" Morgan panted.

"Yeah."

"When we get to the tower," he pointed about 50 yards ahead, "let's run it full out, blow right by them."

"You enjoy showing off for the ladies, don't you?" Hotch smirked.

Morgan chuckled. "Yeah, I do."

"All right," Hotch agreed. "Just don't be upset when you get beat by an old man."

"You just try to keep up," he shot back. They kept to their leisurely pace silently, conserving their energy. When they reached the tower, they both turned up the heat, running with everything they had.

Garcia clutched JJ's arm, as her eyes grew wide. Prentiss' mouth now hung open to match JJ's. All of their breathing quickened as the two men sped toward them. To their surprise, Hotch matched Morgan stride for stride and they reached the end of the track simultaneously.

The two men moved to their bags, grabbing what was left of their water and guzzling. They picked up their bags and walked towards the team.

"I'm getting too old for this," Hotch panted. Morgan patted him on the back.

"I can't believe you kept up with me."

"Neither can I."

They both chuckled as they reached the three gawking women.

"My, my, my, that was quite an impressive show, Agent Hot Stuff."

"You like what you see, Mama?" Morgan posed.

"You know it, my chocolate heart throb, but this time I'm not referring to you." Her eyes moved to Hotch, who looked slightly embarrassed.

"I want to know what's under that tank top."

Hotch and Morgan's eyes grew wide, as did everyone else's, and all eyes moved to Prentiss. She looked around as the realization hit her.

"Oh crap! I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, gumdrop!" Garcia and JJ laughed. Morgan rolled his eyes. Hotch groaned. Prentiss turned multiple shades of red.

"I am so sorry, sir!"

"Don't worry about it, Prentiss."

The others laughed at both of their obvious embarrassment. Hotch ran a hand through his wet hair. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Yeah, me too," Morgan said.

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall in there."

Hotch and Morgan stopped dead in their tracks and turned around, raising their eyebrows. JJ's eyes went unbelievably huge as she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh please tell me you didn't hear that."

"Every word, Jayje," Morgan teased.

JJ buried her face in her hands. "Oh, God! I'm going back to work now."

Hotch and Morgan shook their heads and made their way back into the gym. Rossi and Reid couldn't contain their laughter.

"Thank you ladies, that was fun to watch."

"Shut up, Rossi," the ladies smacked his arm as they left the track. Rossi only laughed harder.

"I'll never understand women," Reid finally commented. Rossi put his arm around his shoulders.

"Me neither, kid. Come on."

And so began another day at the BAU.

_**~ The End ~**_


End file.
